


Five Tales of Turk-ish Trash

by kickcows



Series: Blowvember [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking Machines, Glory Hole, Gun Kink, M/M, One Shot Collection, Overstimulation, Seduction, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: This is a collection of five one shots that will all be rated Mature. Each chapter will have its own individual summary. Ch 1 - Reno heads to the slums to get a fix he can’t get anywhere else. Ch 2 - On the way back to Midgar, Tseng pulls over to take a break at a diner. Reno decides now is the best time to surprise him with some anonymous sex, which he takes up the offer without hesitation. Ch 3 - Reno takes a ride on the custom built machine that Tseng had made for him. Ch 4 - Tseng catches Reno not at his desk, and decides to punish him properly. Ch 5 - Tseng invites Reno out for drinks, which he figures was a nice way to do a team outing. He couldn’t have been more wrong.
Relationships: Tseng/Reno
Series: Blowvember [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534664
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	1. A Little Submission Goes A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my fifth offering for ‘Blowvember’, and the first for this pairing! As stated elsewhere, I will be using prompts from this ['Kinktober'](https://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/188731450940/please-do-not-repost-only-reblog-ty) list, and will be writing for six fandoms. Each pairing will have 5 one shots. This is the first for TsengReno. Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Swallowing/Gun Play/Collaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno heads to the slums to get a fix he can’t get anywhere else.

* * *

The sidewalk is damp with the leftover remnants of the rain, a storm having blown through Midgar earlier in the afternoon. Reno checks his ten, then checks his two, and sees that there is nothing there - _good_. It’s late - not late by any standards for a Shinra employee, especially for a Turk like himself. He’s usually at a bar by this time of night, needing to get rid of the mental drain of the day. 

But not tonight. 

Dressed in black from head to toe, he turns a corner and heads down a narrow alleyway in the slums. Checking his six, he still has no tail - which he’s always afraid of getting on nights like these. Nights when he can’t afford to have anyone know what he’s up to, because it’s none of their Gaia damn business, first and foremost. Second of all, there are some things he prefers that no one knows about. Approaching an unmarked door, he knocks two times, then after one more quick glance over his shoulder, he slips inside. 

It’s stifling in here - it always is. He ducks his head, and after a nod to a person in the shadows, he heads down another long hallway and sees the room he’s looking for. Walking to it, he gives the same knock and then enters the room. With his chin tucked against his chest, he lowers himself down to his knees and hears the door close with an inaudible _click_. 

“You’re late.” 

He puts his gloved palms down on the floor, showing more submission that he normally liked to show right off the bat, but he knows the person that’s spoken to him is right. “Got held up, yo.” He mutters, knowing it’s not a good enough excuse. Except for the fact that the reason he was late in the first place is because of the person speaking to him. _Bastard_. “Won’t happen again.” 

“See that it doesn’t.” Something bangs against the floor twice. “Are you wearing it?” 

Grabbing the hem of his black shirt, he pulls it up and off of his body, exposing himself. Against the base of his neck is a thin black collar. On his wrists are identical thin leather bands, and a pair around his ankles completes the set. Reno returns his head to be lowered, as he brings his gloved hands back down to the floor. He inhales slow, trying to calm himself, but it’s a difficult course of action but one he must abide by. 

“Look at me.” Metal touches his chin, the touch one his body responds to as if it were his genitalia being touched. Lifting his head, he stares up at his superior’s dark eyes, the bindi on the middle of their forehead his focal point as the metal rubs against the side of his face. “You had an order. Be here at nine. What time is it right now?” Tseng, the man who he calls boss on the clock over at Shinra, moves the metal to be pushed up against his bottom lip. 

Reno stares up at him, keeping his attitude in check. “Half past.” The barrel of Tseng’s gun is pushed a little harder up against his bottom lip. “Got held up, yo.” He repeats what he’d stated earlier, hoping that Tseng would cut him some slack. 

“Unacceptable.” 

“What?!” He starts to get up from his kneeling position, but then is pushed roughly back down. “That ain’t fair, yo! Ya know where th’ fuck I was! Dealing with th’ shit ya don’t want to deal with!” 

Cold eyes stare down at him, Reno dropping back down onto his knees with a hard _thud_. He waits for the attack, and when it doesn’t come he exhales a slow breath. “If you are late again, then this _arrangement_ will cease to be.” 

“No.” Reno whispers, and sees a lecherous grin appear on Tseng’s face. This is the one place he can get what he wants - for Tseng to take total control over him. Submit to him in a way that is not work appropriate, but if that’s what the heart wants then who is to stop it. “It won’t happen again.” He bows his head, then goes an extra step further and presses his chest to the floor. “I’m sorry.” 

“Better.” Expecting the touch of the barrel to his skin, he flinches when soft leather touches his face instead. “One more time.” 

Looking up, he feels all the heat in his face start to drain down towards the lower half of his body. His cock fills with blood as his arousal begins to awaken now that the business portion of their night has been conducted. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry….?” 

“Sir.” Keeping his eyes locked onto Tseng’s, he submits to him entirely. “I’m sorry, _sir_.” 

“That’s much better. What a good boy you are.” Tseng’s gloved finger touches his cheek, then gives it a firm pat before putting the barrel of his gun to Reno’s lips. “Now, apologize to me properly. You know what to do.” 

The barrel hasn’t been fired today, which Reno is grateful for, as he’s sucked on it when it has gone off and it tastes terrible. He drags his lips down towards the barrel of the gun, relaxing his throat as the object makes its way to the back of his throat. He knows Tseng prefers a clean blowjob, and with all the tension coiled tight in his body, it's an easy task to perform. Clean and clinical, he mimics what he would do if his boss would do him the honors on the barrel of his gun. Opening his eyes, he looks up at him and puckers his lips right around the tip of the barrel, giving it a good strong suck that leaves him with the residual taste of oil on his tongue. 

“Enough.” Tseng yanks the gun from his mouth, and drops it on the floor. “Open your mouth.” 

He drops his jaw, keeping his mouth open as Tseng stands up and begins to unzip his slacks. Saliva begins to pool against the back of his teeth as the darkened tip of Tseng’s cock is brought up to his lips. Breathing deep through his nose, he inhales his boss’ scent, more saliva collecting in his mouth as it’s kept away from him in a tortuous manner. 

“Properly show me.” The command is made as Tseng puts his cock to rest against his bottom lip. “Do it now.” 

Closing his eyes, he pulls all of Tseng’s cock into his mouth. He feels him drop his gloved hand on the top of his head to stop himself from falling over. That hand yanks hard on his ponytail, which only drives his lust higher as he sucks long and hard on Tseng’s cock. It’s better than sucking on the barrel of his gun, and he is damn well sure Tseng is going to know which piece of equipment he’d rather be servicing. His lips slide up and down while keeping the blowjob neat and clean, no drool spilling from any part of his mouth. 

Gloved fingers touch his collar, and then grab onto his arm to hold tight to his wrist. “Who do you belong to?” Tseng speaks low, as he rolls his hips. Reno can feel his throat beginning to tighten as more of Tseng’s cock slides down past his gag reflex. “Who.” _Thrust_. “Do.” _Thrust_. “You.” _Thrust_. “Belong.” _Thrust_. “To.” 

“You, sir!” Reno gasps out, as Tseng pulls his cock from his mouth. “Only you, sir!” His own cock is about to go off inside of his pants, this insatiable lust to submit to Tseng driving him wild. 

Splashes of cum begin to drip onto his cheeks and chin before more is squirted onto the tip of his tongue. He moans with appreciation, losing the battle to hold on to his orgasm as he makes a total mess inside of his underwear as more cum is fed to him. The tip of Tseng’s cock is pushed roughly into his mouth, and he sucks hard on it to get every last drop out. 

Staying in a kneeled position, Reno meets his superior’s eyes and sees that pleased look he always aches to see when they’re on the clock. It’s enough to see it here, as he’s always afraid that tonight might not be the night it happens. But that isn’t the case right now. Tseng strokes his cheek, and a certain smile appears on his lips. “You may go now.” Some leftover cum is wiped off of his cheek, and pushed onto his tongue. “If you’re late again, you know what will happen.” 

“Yes, sir.” He grabs his shirt, and pulls it back over his head. He lowers himself back down to the ground, and kisses the inside of Tseng’s foot before returning to a standing position. Walking out of the room, he adjusts himself, thankful for the dark clothing to hide the mess of semen he’s got stashed inside of his own underwear.

He lights a cigarette in the alleyway, and takes a long drag, the taste of Tseng’s cum still rolling around in his mouth. Blowing the smoke up towards the sky, he hears a door open, and then feels someone take the smoke from his hand. “Ya could have asked, ya know.” He mutters, as he sees the man who’d just made a wreck out of him blowing smoke up towards the sky, much like he’d just done. 

“Come on.” Tseng offers his arm to him. “Night cap?” 

“Followed by some night sex?” He asks, nodding his head as he lets Tseng keep his smoke, and takes another one out of his pack for himself. 

“Since _someone_ was so good tonight, I think that can be arranged.” 

“Alright, yo.” He looks at Tseng, and grins. “Lead th’ way.” 

  
  



	2. The Last Stall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way back to Midgar, Tseng pulls over to take a break at a diner. Reno decides now is the best time to surprise him with some anonymous sex, which he takes up the offer without hesitation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my second one shot for this pairing! Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Glory Hole

* * *

Halfway between Kalm and Midgar, there’s a run down tavern that is the only stop of its kind. Tseng drives towards it, needing a moment to stretch his legs and back as he’d been driving for the last two and a half hour straight after dropping the Vice President off in Kalm. Pulling up to the diner, he parks his car next to the only light in the parking lot. Turning towards the passenger seat, he looks over at his subordinate, who looks as exhausted as he feels - the two of them having to work an extra long shift. 

“No longer than thirty minutes. I’m tired, and I need a break.” Tseng informs his fellow Turk. “Do not make me wait for you.” 

“I know, I know. Sheesh.” Red hair frames the man’s face, an annoyed look there. “Ya want me ta wait in th’ car? I don’t gotta move, yo.” 

“Do as you please.” He pulls the key from the ignition, and gets out of the car. “I want you back here in thirty.” Tseng adjusts his tie, and heads towards the diner, hoping that they will have a fresh pot of coffee going so he can caffeinate for the final leg of their return. 

There is no coffee, but he convinces the pretty girl working behind the counter to brew him a pot after promising to buy two slices of pie. The diner is empty, save for himself and a couple towards the back of the restaurant. He drinks one cup while engaging in a little chit chat, and then has another poured while eating one of the pieces of pie. Reno had yet to come into the diner, which is fine by him - a little space after being so close for the last twenty-four hours is a welcomed relief. 

Getting two cups of coffee to go, Tseng pays the girl and then heads back out to the car. The smell of cigarette smoke lingers in the area, but he doesn’t see his subordinate. Looking around, he sees that there’s a building off to the side - the rest area’s bathroom, it would seem. He puts the two cups of coffee into the car, and walks over to where the men’s bathroom is located. It smells like any rest stop would - urine and the lingering smell of shit. But he can also smell the hint of cigarette smoke, the same smell from by his car. 

He heads down the line, and sees the last stall door closed at the end. He pushes the door to the one right next to it open, and halts his movements as he’s caught off guard. Heading into the stall, he closes it with a soft _click_, and then turns to look at the object that had caught him off guard. Stuck through the wall is the palest stiff piece of flesh he’s laid eyes on, knowing full well who’s cock is stuck through the hole. 

Tseng gets on his knees, and brings his lips to the tip of Reno’s cock. It’s not the first time he’s had his subordinate’s dick between his lips, nor will it be his last. Granted, most of the time it’s a bit more sanitary than this, but since Reno’s been so kind to ‘whip it out’ for him, he couldn’t refuse the offered gift. He pulls the plump tip of his cock into his mouth, and gives it a good, long suck. 

“Gaia, boss….Those lips of yours sure are a fuckin’ work of the Gods.” Reno’s voice comes through loud and clear, as Tseng pulls more of the stiff flesh into his mouth. “You love sucking cock, dontcha?” 

Humming low with a positive response, Tseng begins to flick the tip of his tongue back and forth against the tip of the redhead’s cock. His forehead now rests against the bathroom stall, as Reno’s cock is pushed down towards his throat. He gags a little, but then is quick to recover as he adjusts his head to get his cock at a better angle. It’s pulled away from him, then pushed back against his lips, Tseng exhaling a deep moan at being teased by Reno. 

“Keep sucking on it, Tseng.” His mind begins to dull as the request is made, his lips chasing after the tip as it’s pulled back from the hole. The only thought on his mind right now is bringing Reno to an orgasm. “Ya know ya want it….” 

Keeping his mouth open, he feels it being pushed back into his mouth, the thick flesh sliding against his wet muscle. Using a little bit of teeth, he pushes his lips down towards the base, the sound of Reno grunting coming through loud and clear in the stall next door. He holds his hands behind his back in a way to keep himself balanced, as he bobs his head nice and slow so that the redhead gets the full effect of his cock sucking skills. 

Tseng rubs his tongue back and forth over the tip, droplets of cum bursting onto his taste buds as he teases the redhead in his own manner. Reno’s grunts turn to rich moans as he pulls his cock back into his mouth, and returns to sucking hard on it. He hears Reno slam his hand against the stall, which is quickly followed by something warm beginning to trickle down his throat. Tseng begins to swallow the cum that’s beginning to shoot down his throat at a faster pace, his lips staying tight around Reno’s cock as he finishes him off. The softening cock is pulled away from him, and then he sees Reno’s naked ass being pushed up against the hole in the wall. 

He stands up, and spits what’s left in his mouth onto his gloved hand, making his own cock wet with a mixture of spit and cum. He lines up to the hole, and is quick to push the tip of his cock into Reno’s body, the redhead moaning loud at the quick penetration. The hole is sufficient, roomy enough that he can thrust freely without worrying that it’s too tight of a fit. He pushes forward hard, sinking as much of his cock as he can into Reno, who releases another erotic cry. 

“Harder, boss…..Fuck me harder…” Reno begs, as Tseng begins to aggressively hump his ass. “Nnnngh….fuck yeah….Perfect….” 

Twisting his hips, he pulls out of the hole, and leaves his stall with his pants around his ankles. He pushes hard on the stall door that Reno’s behind, and sees him move to be up against the wall. Tseng gets behind him, and pushes back into him, both men releasing a satisfied moan at the close contact of each other’s bodies - no wall separating them now. 

Reno moans louder for him as he brings his hand to be around the redhead’s cock, the palm of his glove still a little slick with spit and cum. Pounding hard into him, Tseng drops his head to be against Reno’s shoulder and a few minutes later he begins to feel Reno’s cum spread over his fingers for a second time. He shoves his own cock as deep inside of Reno as he can before he begins to come hard, moaning low as he rides through the wave of his orgasm, enjoying his sexual high. 

Grabbing some toilet paper, he wipes them both up and then drops it into the toilet without bothering to flush. He looks at Reno, whose cheeks are as flushed as his own, and gives him a smirk. “I told you a half hour. Now we’re going to be late getting back to Midgar.” 

“Wish I was sorry, yo. But I ain’t.” 

“I know you’re not.” Tseng walks out of the bathroom stall, then walks over to the sink to wash the mess off of his gloved hands. 

Back in the car, he hands Reno the second cup of coffee, ignoring the lit cigarette the redhead has brought in with him. “Thanks, boss. I needed that.” 

“As did I.” Turning the car on, he grabs his own cup of coffee and takes a sip. “We should be back in Midgar in about an hour.” 

“Perfect.” 

“And then we get to do this again tomorrow, as we’ll have to pick the Vice President up.” 

“Seriously, yo? What a fuckin’ mother fucker.” 

He pulls onto the highway, feeling a bit more refreshed after their stop. “Shut up, Reno.” Tseng relaxes back in the driver’s seat, and smiles as he listens to his subordinate gripe about having to do it all again tomorrow. He’ll make sure that they stop at the diner before picking up Rufus, which he knows will keep Reno in a decent mood. Which in turn will keep himself in a better mood - a win win situation all around. 


	3. A Different Kind of Pony Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno takes a ride on the custom built machine that Tseng had made for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my third one shot for these two! :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Overstimulation / Fucking Machines (Sybian)

* * *

Reno’s shoulders drop, his hands tied up above his head rendering them useless in helping him to balance. Not that he could do a damn thing about it if he were to overbalance at the moment - no, he’d been set up in a way that he’s forced to stay upright thanks to the sadistic nature of his sexual partner. And he’s loving every single second of it. 

"You stopped making any noise.” _Speak of the devil_. He turns his head to look at his lover, who has a vibrator in his hand. “Are you tapping out already?” 

“Like hell, yo.” He shifts his hips, sinking himself down on the Sybian that Tseng had custom made for his pleasurable torture. The thick silicone that pushes into his ass is filling him up quite nicely, but it’s no match for the real thing. Still, it does the job of pushing up against that sweet spot that brings absolute pleasure to him, which is what this device is meant for. Spreading his knees out more to sink down even further, he gives Tseng a quick smirk before the tip of the dildo rubs right against his prostate, causing him to drop the smirk as a moan leaves his mouth. “I can keep goin’. Ya know that.” 

The vibration is turned up a notch, his chest dropping forward as he keeps his arms loose. Being tied up had been his request, as keeping his hands on the vibrating Sybian always fucked him up a little bit more than he wanted. This way, he has no way to stop the stimulation, which both Tseng and himself were very much into. 

“I know how much you can take.” Tseng kneels down in front of him, two feet away at the edge of the bed. “Your cock looks like it doesn’t want to take anymore.” 

He glances down and sees that his lover is right - it’s a deep red, the front of the Sybian covered in pools of cum from his previous orgasms. He’s lost count as to how many he’s had since being put into this position, and really - that’s the way he likes it. “Turn it up.” He looks at Tseng, who reaches for the knob and pushes it up one more notch. “More.” 

“You’ll break.” The comment is a tease to which Reno ignores as the stimulation against his prostate begins to make his cock leak again. He groans low as he sinks down more onto the dildo, his hips moving back and forth to mimic the act of sex as the toy fucks him more. “Reno, look at me.” 

Trying to move his head proves to be more difficult than he thinks, as his mind is now concentrating on what the Sybian is doing to his body. His knees push more into the mattress, the soft cushion doing little to abate the physical torture his body is being put through at the moment. It’s enough to ground him for a second, as he becomes hyper aware of how light his body feels. And now, there’s a vibrator being pushed up against the tip of his cock, which instantly makes him scream. 

“More?” Tseng’s teasing tone remains, although he can hear the dark tone he uses when torturing people for their job. 

His body has a mind of its own, as it begins to struggle on what stimulation to concentrate on - does he fuck himself to death on the dildo, or does he push back against the vibration that keeps tickling the tip of his cock which keeps him hovering right on the edge of another orgasm? Everything seems to slow down as he starts to fall into absolute pleasure, the overstimulation to his cock makes his body decide to fuck the dildo harder to get away from it. Tseng is ready for it, and follows him, now kneeling on the bed beside the Sybian as he keeps the vibrator pushed up against his cock. 

“N-No more….” Reno struggles with the restraints, trying to twist his body in a way that will make everything stop, but then all it does it forces him back into that zone that overtakes his mind. “Hhhngh….” A strained grunt leaves his throat, as he begins to come again, the pain of ejaculating causing his entire body to spasm in defiance of what the rest of his body wants to do. “F-F-FAIRY FLOSS!” 

The vibrator is pulled away, and the Sybian is turned off. Hands touch his back, and soon his arms are freed from the bindings with a quick tug. He pitches forward, but before he lands in his own cum on the Sybian, he feels strong arms surround him. “You’re safe.” Tseng whispers into his ear, not at all aware of the tears now streaming down his face as quiet sobs leave his mouth. “You’re safe, Reno. You did so well tonight. You lasted so much longer than you normally do.” A kiss to his temple quiets him down, the sobs turning into sniffles as he stays in Tseng’s arms. “You’re safe.” 

Reno takes a few deep breaths, keeping his head resting against something hard. It takes him a few minutes to realize that it’s Tseng’s shoulder he’s now resting against, his body no longer on the Sybian. “Fuck, yo.” He struggles to talk, then clears his throat a little. “That was too much.” 

“Clearly.” Tseng keeps his arms around him, as he adjusts to fit against him better. “You always try to push yourself too much - it’s not about breaking, it’s about learning to accept what’s being done to you.” 

“You like it when I break.” Reno mumbles, as he rubs his forehead against the side of Tseng’s neck. “Fuckin’ bastard.” 

“I do, but you like it too.” He lifts his head, and then puckers his lips as Tseng places a kiss on them. “You knew what we were going to be up to tonight.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” A soft groan leaves his throat as Tseng helps him to lay down. “Where’s that fuckin’ materia, yo? I wanna heal.” 

“Not yet.” Tseng kisses him again, helping him to forget about the aches in his body. “I’ll give it to you soon. You have my word.” 

“How many times did I come?” 

“Ten.” 

“Fuuuuuck.” He laughs, shaking his head as Tseng moves closer to him. “Personal best, yo.” 

“Which is why you using our safe word is understandable.” Reno looks into Tseng’s eyes, happy to see the smile on his face. “You did very well.” 

“That toy is somethin’ else. Yer cock is better, though.” 

The smile turns to a smirk. “You can have it later.” 

“Promise?” 

“Yes, Reno.” 

Smiling, he curls up closer to Tseng and nods his head. “Thanks, yo. Ya know I love ya, right?” 

“I love you too.” 

These are words that aren’t often exchanged between the two of them, as they aren’t necessary. But hearing them makes Reno happy, and keeps the smile on his face as he drifts into a dreamless slumber, thoroughly exhausted after their fun session together. 


	4. Security Cameras are a Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng catches Reno not at his desk, and decides to punish him properly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my fourth one shot for these two! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Spanking

* * *

Tseng looks at his computer monitor, and pulls up the security camera feed of the building. Everything looks to be in order as he goes through each floor. However, as the gets to the top floor of the building, he sees a shock of red hair towards the bottom of the screen - his subordinate having a smoke when he specifically had asked him to remain at his desk to get work done. 

Picking up his PHS, he rings Reno. “Yo! What’s up, boss?” 

“How are the reports coming along?” He asks, keeping his eyes on the monitor, noticing Reno smoking his cigarette a little bit faster. “Are you almost finished?” 

“Yep! Got a few more things ta add, but then it should be right as gravy. Ya in a hurry to read my shitty report?” 

The more Reno lies, the more he begins to form a plan. “It’s one of the necessary parts of my job.” Impressed by not being able to hear the wind from how high up their building is, he leans back in his chair. “Reno, if you need more time you know it’s better to tell me than to lie.” He hits a button to record the feed, figuring it might come in use soon. 

“What?! I ain’t lyin’, yo! Do you need to hear me typing my keys ta believe me?” 

“Are you saying you’re at your desk right now?” 

“Course I am!” 

Curious to see how Reno would worm his way out of this one, he keeps his eyes on the rooftop. “If I were to get up from my desk right now, I could walk down to your office and find you sitting there, typing away?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“And if you’re not where you’re supposed to be, does that mean that I can do whatever I see fit as punishment for lying to me?” He asks, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. Granted, he knows it’s because of his Turk training that Reno can lie so easily, and to see that training being put to use is highly entertaining. But he had given him specific instructions to finish his work before doing anything else, and it’s clear that he has not listened. 

He watches Reno flick the cigarette, and sees him scramble to yank the door open. But it’s now locked, thanks to Tseng having access to the building’s security locks. With his security clearance as the head of the Department of Administrative Research, all it took was one push of a button to lock Reno out. “Sure, yo. You can come to my office right now, and see me typin’ that stupid fuckin’ report for your stupid fucking GAIA DAMN IT.” 

Tseng covers the mouthpiece, afraid that the laughter he’s trying to hide will be heard by Reno. “Something the matter? Having computer issues?” 

“Fuck, man. Stupid fucking technology.” 

Pausing the recording, he gets up from his desk and heads to the stairwell, where it’s only a few flights to climb before reaching the roof. “Do you need me to let you go, so you can call someone to help fix your computer problem?” 

“Yeah, yo. Yer report will be done soon. Fucking stupid piece of SHIT.” 

He keeps the phone against his ear, as he puts his hand on the door handle that leads out to the roof. Pushing it open, he keeps his phone right against his ear as he stares Reno dead in the eye. “Please make sure to not swear like that at our technicians, as they don’t need the verbal abuse.” 

“Great.” 

Tseng puts his PHS in his pocket, and puts his back against the door. “My office.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Reno slinks down the stairs, his shoulders hunched forward, clearly knowing he’s been bested by him which leaves a smile on Tseng’s face. He follows Reno into his office, and then locks the door upon entry. “Don’t sit.” 

“Ah, come on, yo!” 

His office is on the larger side, but it’s by no means the size of an executive’s office. There’s a desk, two chairs in front of said desk, and a small couch to the left of his desk. Rather than go back to sitting at his computer, Tseng walks past Reno and takes a seat on the middle of the couch. He waits for the redhead to turn and look at him, and once their eyes connect he pats his thighs as an invitation. 

“Ya gotta be kidding me.” Reno stands in his spot, and shakes his head. “No way.” 

“You agreed that I could punish you any way I see fit.” Tseng reminds him, and smirks as he sees him turn a little pink. “Or are you going to disobey another order from me?” 

An annoyed huff leaves Reno’s mouth. “Ya want my pants on or off?” 

“I’ll leave that decision up to you.” He holds his hands up, and waits to see what Reno intends to do. When he sees him yank his belt off, still grumbling under his breath, the smirk on his lips continues to grow. Stripped down to nothing on the lower half of the redhead’s body except for his dingy socks and shoes, Reno lays himself across his lap. “I’m glad you can obey _one_ order.” 

“Shut up and jes’ do it already.” 

Tseng keeps his gloves on, knowing that the leather will create a lasting effect on Reno’s skin. A tactic he uses for interrogation, but those slaps are generally to a person’s face. “How many do you deserve?” He asks, as he cups Reno’s ass with one hand. 

“None.” 

A strong slap to Reno’s asscheek causes the redhead to groan loud. “How many do you deserve?” 

“Five!” 

He strikes him again, this time on the opposite cheek with an equal amount of force. “That’s too low.” He spanks him again, this time with a much harder slap, and hears him openly moan now as the punishment continues. He spanks him again, this time a quick slap without much force to it. “Are you sure you only deserve one more?” 

“No.” Reno moans, as he pushes his ass up into the air. Tseng can already see marks appearing on his pale skin. “I want more.” 

Lowering his head, he speaks softly into Reno’s ear, as his hand returns to caressing his ass. He can feel the side of his thigh becoming a little damp, thanks to the tip of Reno’s cock being right up against it. “But do you _deserve_ more?” 

“Definitely not.” 

The catlike stretch that Reno enjoys has Tseng bringing his hand back down to his ass with a firmer spank to his right asscheek. Reno moves to press his face against the cushion of the couch, as Tseng spanks his ass hard again. “We’re up to six.” He murmurs, as he brings his hand down again. “Seven.” 

“G-Give me ten….Please, I swear I won’t lie to you again…” 

“You will, though.” Tseng isn’t a fool. Reno will continue to lie to him; no amount of punishment - be it real, or sexual as is the case right now - it will never be enough. “You’re lying to me right now by saying that.” 

“I’m sorry!” Reno moans louder, as he continues to spank his ass harder. Bringing his hand up to his lips, he tugs on the leather and pulls the glove off. “I’ll try!” 

His naked hand makes contact with Reno’s ass, and he feels his thigh become incredibly wet as he brings Reno to an orgasm. He continues to spank him, deep moans coming out of the redhead’s mouth as he keeps stimulating him through his release. Reno lays limp over his lap a few minutes later, struggling to take normal breaths. Tseng smiles at the display, thoroughly pleased by his behavior. 

He takes off his other glove, and starts to play with the long hair that starts to fall towards his lap. “You did very well.” He praises him, smiling when he hears Reno moan softly. “But you’ve made a mess on my pants.”    


“Shit, I’m sorry.” Reno starts to move, but he puts his hand on his lower back to keep him still. “I can wash ‘em for ya. Ya got a spare pair here, right?” 

“I do.” Tseng rubs his palm over the red marks still continuing to bloom on Reno’s ass. “Now, what have we learned today?” 

“That I fuckin’ love getting into trouble with ya.” 

Reno’s smug smile has Tseng lowering his head down towards him. He kisses him flush on the lips, and exhales a soft growl. “As you should. Now, get cleaned up and go do your work. Don’t make me try and find you.” 

“Ah, but it’s so fun, yo.” Reno moves to straddle his thighs, and scoots closer towards his hips. “Ya sure ya want me to get dressed? I can see yer cock is wantin’ some playtime.” 

He moans low as Reno pushes his hand up against his very aroused cock. “If you’re offering?” 

“Yer damn right I am.” 

His phone began to ring as Reno sank down onto his cock. Placing his hands on Reno’s ass, he spread his cheeks apart and pushed more of himself into his body. Whoever is calling him can wait. Moaning low, he concentrates on the way Reno’s body squeezes around him, as his phone continues to ring. Ignoring it, he starts to really drive his cock deep into the redhead’s body, the both of them making an obscene amount of noise. More cum begins to seep into his shirt as Reno lets loose a second time. He pushes up into him one last time, and finds his own delicious release, a savory moan leaving his throat as he comes deep inside of Reno.

“I want your report finished by five.” Tseng watches Reno get dressed, as he grabs his spare suit and starts to change into it. “Do I make myself clear?” 

“Crystal.” Reno nods his head, the post-coitus smirk on his lips endearing. “It’ll be on your desk at four fifty-five.” 

“There you go, lying to me again.” He smirks, nodding his head to Reno as he leaves his office. 

Now it’s time to get back to work. 


	5. Drinks and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng invites Reno out for drinks, which he figures was a nice way to do a team outing. He couldn’t have been more wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to the end for these two! ^_^ I've had a lot of fun writing these prompts for these guys, and I hope that you have enjoyed reading them. :) 
> 
> Prompt: Seduction

* * *

“You look like you could use a drink.” 

Reno lifted his head, cigarette perched between his lips as he looked up at his boss. “You offering, yo?” He asked, taking a long drag on his cigarette. Blowing the bluish-grey smoke out of his nostrils as he couldn’t be bothered to remove the smoke from his lips, he kept his eyes on Tseng, who was now standing in front of him. 

“No. I’m in the habit of asking rhetorical questions to all of my subordinates.” Tseng rolled his eyes, then turned around. “If you change your mind, you can find me at the bar two doors down from where Loveless is running.” 

Putting his foot against the wall, he pushed off of it and started to walk. “What time?” 

“An hour.” 

Tseng walked towards the garage, leaving Reno to fend for himself. He began to wonder if this was Tseng’s way of getting their team together to have some proverbial bonding outside of the workplace. As if being in life or death situations most of the time hadn’t already put him and his fellow Turks in that position day in and day out. Pulling his PHS out of his pocket, he rang his partner. 

“What do you want.” Rude asked, short and to the point. 

“Geez, calm down. I ain’t callin’ ta nag ya or nothin’.” Reno took another drag on his smoke, then flung the filter towards the street. “Ya busy tonight? Did Tseng ask you to go for drinks?” 

“What? No. Why? Is there a team thing?” 

His eyebrows rose up, as Rude confirmed that he wasn’t invited. “Nah, man. I was just testing ya, see if ya had some lame excuse as to why ya couldn’t hang out with me.” 

“I saw you for twelve hours today. Yesterday I saw you for close to eighteen. Forgive me if I want a few hours alone.” 

He held up his hand. “Alright, alright! I get it, geez! Forget I asked. Enjoy yer night, ya jackass.” He heard Rude laugh, then ended the call. Putting his PHS back into his pocket, he decided to head home and grab a quick shower before going to meet Tseng for a drink. 

***

Dressed a little nicer than he normally would dress when going out to a bar, Reno walked into the designated place and saw Tseng sitting at the bar with a seat empty next to him. Fixing his hair, he tried to adjust his goggles then realized he’d left them at home. Chuckling at his own stupidity, he shook it off and approached the bar. Tapping Tseng’s right shoulder, he moved to be on his left. “Hey, Tseng. Already drinking?” He noticed Tseng was holding a tumbler filled with a dark liquid. “Whiskey?” 

“Bourbon.” Tseng nodded, then glanced at the chair next to him. “Do you plan on sitting, or are you going to stand?”

Pulling the chair out, he took a seat and rocked his hips to move the chair closer to the bar. The bartender dropped a white cocktail napkin down in front of him. “I’ll take whiskey and cola. And an ashtray, if ya allow smoking?” 

“We do.” The bartender set a glass ashtray down in front of him. “On your tab?” 

“Yes, please.” Tseng replied, as Reno pulled his smokes out of his pocket and set them on the bar with a lighter. “You changed.” 

“Nah, man. I’m still the same Reno you saw an hour ago.” He winked, not at all sure what had possessed him to do something so stupid. But there was a hint of a smile on Tseng’s lips, which was enough to let him know he hadn’t said anything wrong. “Yer still wearing yer suit.” 

“I find that people leave me alone when I wear it.” A drink was set down in front of Reno, which he grabbed with his right hand. “I was expecting to be alone tonight.” 

“Ya invited me, didn’t cha?” He tapped his glass against Tseng’s. “Ta hangin’ out together outside of work. Somethin’ I can’t remember doin’ in a real long time.” 

He took a sip of his drink, and grabbed a smoke. He saw Tseng eyeballing the pack, and held it towards him. “You don’t mind?” Tseng asked, as he reached for one. 

It was then that he noticed Tseng wasn’t wearing his gloves, and he could see his nails were perfectly trimmed and manicured. His own nails looked like they had been through the ringer - he tended to bite his nails when in a nervous situation. Which was his everyday life as a Turk. “Not at all.” He tapped it on the bar, and pulled one smoke out, and gave it to him. 

Before he could light both of their smokes, Tseng grabbed his lighter and leaned forward to light Reno’s smoke first, then took care to light his own. Reno stared in wonder as Tseng sat back, a reserved expression on his face as he took another drag and exhaled the smoke up towards the ceiling. Reno openly stared, as he’d never seen Tseng so relaxed. 

“Why don’t you take a picture?” Tseng glanced over at him, then pushed some of his hair off of his left shoulder with a smirk on his lips. “It might last longer than your shitty memory.” 

“I don’t got a shitty memory, yo!” He turned his head away, afraid that Tseng would see how red his cheeks were, and that was saying something since he had permanent red marks that were already there. “I jes’ make ya think I do.” 

“Oh, I’m aware.” 

Picking up his drink, Reno took a long sip, pulling a piece of ice into his mouth to chew. “Ya plan on gettin’ drunk tonight, Tseng?” He asked, as he took another sip, then took a drag on his smoke. 

“I thought about going to grab something to eat down the street. Would you care to join me?” 

“Sure. I ain’t got nothin’ planned tonight.” He nodded, as he took one more drag, then stubbed out his smoke. “Can we not go somewhere super fancy? Ya might have money, but ya know what I make.” 

“I’m inviting you to dinner, Reno. Rest assured, I will be covering dinner too.” Tseng throws back the last of his shot, and sets the empty tumbler on the bar. 

“Ya sure?” Reno finished his own drink in two large gulps. Too seasoned of a drinker, it was like drinking water for him. “Guess I can’t say no to that.” 

“Let me close my tab, and then we’ll go.” 

Dinner was different than most dinners he’d shared with Tseng. Being a Turk, their hours were all over the place, and sometimes they went out on long missions together. Dinner those nights were more formal, more about getting the job done. This dinner - it was casual, it was relaxing, it was _nice_. He learned things about Tseng he never knew, and offered up a few of his own personal life that he hoped Tseng didn’t know. But knowing how the vetting process worked for becoming a Turk, Tseng probably already knew them but pretended not to. 

Reno was enjoying himself so much that when they finished their dessert, he wasn’t really ready to part ways. “Ya wanna go back to th’ bar and grab another round? My treat?” 

“No.” He tried not to show the disappointment on his face at Tseng’s outright rejection. “But, I was going to ask if you wanted to have another drink with me, back at my apartment?” 

“Yeah, that’s works, yo.” Reno grinned, feeling a little better that the night wasn’t over yet. 

Tseng’s apartment was two blocks away from Shinra headquarters, not that it surprised Reno. His own apartment was a few blocks further south - it was easier to get to work when you lived close by. He was always late though, which he knew drove Tseng mad. He took off his shoes in the foyer, and kept his black socks on as he followed Tseng into his apartment. 

“Ya got a nice place.” Reno commented, as Tseng walked over to his bar to pour them another round. “Better than mine.” 

“I don’t doubt that in the slightest.” Tseng looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips. “You don’t need ice, do you?” 

“Nope.” 

Reno sat back on the couch, and was only a little surprised when Tseng chose to sit right next to him rather than a cushion away. His drink was handed to him, an expression on Tseng’s face that he hadn’t seen before. “To having a nice night out.” 

“Cheers ta that.” He knocked his glass against Tseng’s, and took a sip of whiskey, which probably cost more than he made in a day. Feeling a little more relaxed, he turned to look at Tseng and saw he was watching him. “What is it? Do I got food on my shirt? Somethin’ in my teeth?” 

“With the amount of alcohol you’ve consumed tonight, I don’t think it’s safe for you to go home.” Tseng said, as they both took another sip of whiskey. 

He rolled his eyes, and laughed. “Ya know I can drink a hell of a lot more and be jes’ fine.” He shook his head. “Why? Ya want me to stay the night with ya, Tseng?” 

“Considering the signals I’ve been sending you all night, I’m surprised you didn’t come to that conclusion yourself.” The smirk on Tseng’s face grew, as Reno stared at him, gobsmacked. 

“What? Are ya tellin’ me ya’ve been seducing me??” 

“I bought you drinks at a bar, I paid for your dinner.” Tseng placed a hand on his thigh, which sent his heart into high alert mode. “I brought you back to my place for a nightcap. Now, what do you think?” 

Taking another deep drink of the whiskey in his hand, he set the glass down on the pristine coffee table. “I think that we’re in th’ wrong room.” 

“I would have to agree.” 

Tseng stood up, and Reno followed like a good Turk would. Once they made it to the bedroom, though - they were two men, nothing less and nothing more. He grabbed onto Tseng’s shoulders, and pulled him close to him as their eyes stayed locked. “Ya sure ya want this?” He asked, as he began to lower his head. “Cuz if ya don’t, now’s th’ time ta say so, yo.” 

“I want it.” Tseng’s lips brushed against his own. “Do you?” 

“Hell yeah.” Reno nodded his head. 

It was all that needed to be exchanged, as he dropped his lips onto Tseng’s, and kissed him with a long, slow kiss. He knew his mouth tasted like whiskey and smoke, and to taste the same on Tseng’s tongue was highly erotic to him. Each little stroke of his tongue against Tseng’s was met with a moan from each of their throats, their hands now beginning to struggle with getting each other’s clothes off. 

He fell on the bed with Tseng, tangling his limbs with his, olive colored skin looking much richer against his pale skin. He brought his lips to Tseng’s neck, and began to kiss his pulse points, then lowered his head to bite down on the base of his neck. Tseng’s nails dug into his shoulder, which made him moan in appreciation, his teeth sinking down farther, knowing that their uniform will cover whatever marks he decided to leave on Tseng’s body tonight. 

Lube is pushed into his hand, which he gladly took as the rest of their clothes left their bodies. He poured some onto his fingers, and began to prep Tseng in a hurried fashion. “Sorry.” He whispered into his ear, as he started to spread two fingers apart. “We’ll do this better next time.” 

“We’d better.” Tseng gasped, which was then followed by a moan. 

After getting him loose enough, Reno got his cock ready with more lube on his hand, and then settled between his legs. “Ya sure, Tseng?” He asked, as he saw precum beginning to drip out of Tseng’s cock. 

“If you don’t put your cock in me soon, I think I might have to-” 

That was enough for him. He pushed the tip right up against Tseng’s loosened hole, and then thrust forward real quick. Reno moaned as he balanced himself on his hands, locking his wrists to make sure he wouldn’t fall on top of Tseng. He wanted to watch each expression that crossed his face as he fucked him. And Tseng did not fail to deliver, as his mouth dropped open with delicious moans that Reno knew he’d be hearing whenever they’d be in a meeting together. His own moans permeated the air that was also privy to the way their bodies slapped together. 

Reno grabbed onto Tseng’s cock, and began to stroke it with skilled strokes, and heard him whimpering in a way that went straight to his own cock. Slamming hard into him, it wasn’t long before the both of them were coming together, Tseng screaming his name, while he moaned his near his ear. 

Rolling off of him, Reno grabbed some tissues and got Tseng cleaned up before taking care of himself. He grabbed his slacks, and pulled his smokes out of his pocket. Looking at Tseng, he saw him nod his head, and then returned to the bed with his lighter and two cigarettes. He handed one to Tseng, and then took a long drag on his own. 

“So, that was nice.” Reno said, as Tseng rested his head on his shoulder. “This gonna be a recurring thing?” 

“I wouldn’t say no to that.” Tseng smirked, as their eyes met. He reached down and pulled him up towards him, and laid a kiss on his lips. “But it stays discreet.” 

“Of course, yo.” He nodded, then took a drag on his smoke. “Ya want me to stay th’ night?” 

He watched as Tseng got up, and moved to straddle his hips, with his smoke balanced between his lips. “Oh, yes. We’re not done.” The tip of his cock, which had grown back to full hardness with the conversation they were having, was soon back inside of Tseng’s body. 

“Great.” 

Reno had no idea what was going to happen, but it didn’t matter. What was done was done, and knowing that he and Tseng worked well in the bedroom together made him ridiculously happy. He put his hand on Tseng’s hip, and let himself get lost in another round of pleasure. Tseng was right - they weren’t done, not by a long shot. 


End file.
